<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>xoxo, gossip girl by lofiwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728985">xoxo, gossip girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiwriter/pseuds/lofiwriter'>lofiwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, Denial of Feelings, Gossip Girl References, Heartbreak, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Mutual Pining, Park Jimin (BTS) is So Done, game, im just in love with chuck bass, pls teach me how to tag, season 2 episode 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiwriter/pseuds/lofiwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say loving is easy, but sadly, not on Upper East Side. What this day will bring to our love birds who are ready to eat each other alive? Stay tuned and you’ll see. xoxo, gossip girl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOPE WEEK 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>xoxo, gossip girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello my frieeend!! it’s sope week, finally. and i was writing this work during my obsession with gossip girl and chuck bass. i love this man.</p>
<p>this fanfic is based on season 2 episode 8 so if you haven’t watched till this moment - don’t read it. if you want to refresh it in your mind - watch it.</p>
<p>another thanks to loona for suggesting i watch this series and for supporting me during this journey. i love you A LOT.</p>
<p>i don’t list who is who on purpose for you to find out it yourself! (they will still be listed in the end tho)</p>
<p>enjoy,<br/>xoxo, gossip girl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so what’s going on with you and Yoongi?” Jimin subtly asked, sipping martini from his glass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and Hoseok were at another bar in New York (as if they hadn't already been to every restaurant and cafe they could go to. On the Upper East side, of course) even if it was a Wednesday night. Maybe they shouldn't have drunk alcohol on their school night, dedicating their free time to studying and preparing for college which was slowly but steadily coming from the horizon. And if in some dirty cheap pub the bartenders would ask their age and after finding out, they would shove ‘the kids’ off, yelling to get the fuck out of their bar, they had a… slightly unique story. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First — they didn't go to pubs, especially cheap. Even the entrance door was too old and creepy, and the door handle was too colourless and greasy for them to even have a look at the place. Second — they just couldn't go to ‘something’ like this, their reputation was on stakes and they wouldn't dare to lose it. Plus, who knows, maybe Gossip Girl would find them there– oh, who is he kidding? The Gossip Girl would definitely take a photo of two of them in a dirty pub with a caption “Apparently, J and H are not only dirty-minded but also dirty-located. What brings them to this forgotten place for old nasties on a school night? Are their back accounts getting too empty or their taste in men just suddenly went higher?” or something like that. He had never had a knack for writing (another reason for him to not be the gossip girl).</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But yes, they were Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok — besties from diapers, frenemies in their teens but two inseparable kings of high school and Upper East Side, too. No way on Earth they would go to a bar whose owner had never even once appeared in Forbes. So yeah, that's why here they are, drinking their asses off, talking about typical high school drama — just like usual, nothing new.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Hoseok answered too fast to seem uninterested and bored. The other boy was quick on noticing this, without letting this slide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, H, don't play dumb! As if you don't remember, Yoongi is now my step brother, and I perfectly see the mood both of you are in” he was getting tired of this drama, to be honest. Hoseok jumping from one boy to another, and the problem in each of his relationship was either the confession of love or the lack of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh, I don– I don’t know what’s going on! Is it the answer you want to hear? Because that’s the only one I can give right now! I do not understand what is going on between me and Yoongi, and I called you today to just forget about it for a couple of hours, pretend his selfish ass doesn't exist, and you only keep bringing it up, thank you, J!” Hoseok raised his voice a little in desperation and brokenly sighed at the end. Jimin wasn't mad at him, he understood his frustration. Maybe not the fact the frustration was about Min Yoongi but whatever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Despite whatever, ugh, I don’t know, vestigial attraction my body may feel for him, my brain knows better, and I know his should, too,” he ends his rant with another long sip of the third glass of martini, and Jimin quietly smiles at him. He always starts ranting when he is getting tipsy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, but didn't you want him to say the L word?” Jimin suddenly questioned, remembering their tiny (read: very important) detail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I did? A little game never killed nobody”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But of course he didn't say it,” <em>even though he surely feels this way</em> Jimin wanted to say but decided on shutting up, instead of ruining already a not-so-perfect night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, so I decided we were past this! And on this another dinner I thought this, this was the night of us finally coming together and invited him to my room. I prepared everything — candles, sheets, I got my best pair of black lacy stocking I know he was staring at the other night!” the last phrase caught the attention of the youngest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and you wore that pretty underwear we got two weeks ago?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly, J, the red one! And he finally came, God, I thought I would die out of exasperation waiting for him on the bed, and the next thing I know is that we are already getting there–.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ew, gross, let's skip the details,” Jimin asked, not wanting to know even more about his new step-brother’s already infamous love life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and then he said ‘say it’. I was ready to do anything at that point so I answered ‘say what?’ and you know what he pulls?” Jimin raised his eyebrow at the oldest’s gaze, with genuine interest tickling inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He asked me to say those three words I had wanted him to say earlier,” on that Hoseok orders another martini and Jimin shakes his head, muttering a low <em>‘oh god’</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously I thought he was kidding, like me, Jung Hoseok, saying ‘I love you’ to Min Yoongi? Not in this world Ever with a capital E. But he was not, J, he was not. At that moment I was starting to get angry at him and his stupid ‘say it and I'm yours’ talk. Both of us already knew I was his, what other proof did he need? It was totally unnecessary then, he was ruining the mood. But he was serious minded and I started getting angry! That was when I slapped. I was wondering if it was because of Jungkook because that guy Jungkook was just a game for me. However, no. He wanted to ‘raise the stakes’ or something like that,” Hoseok finishes his long sad story and looks at Jimin, clearly asking for a piece of advice from the person who knows him better than anybody. Jimin has nothing but to ask.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready to play that game? It seems to me he has been chasing you for long enough. It’s only obvious, nothing personal, that he wants you to chase him,” Jimin says and immediately regrets because his friend looks like he's about to throw the shot of vodka on him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you forget who I am? I am Jung Hoseok, I don't chase guys, I just open my mouth and they come running for me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just as Yoongi. Yes, now I understand your little thing. You were really made for each other,” J suppresses a smile that threatens to come on his lips. Never in any day of his life he would think about Hoseok and Yoongi being a couple, that was something extraordinary but so… right at the same time. Jimin was really happy for his best friend, he was not happy they couldn't just start dating.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So will you play it or not?” Jimin asks one more time, getting the exact answer he has been waiting for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I am! I have never given up in front of any difficulty in my life, and Min Yoongi won’t be an exception!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok is not in the mood today. Completely. What makes it worse is that it’s school day, and he still has to attend it, and see the faces of his minions and choose a new victim for himself, and for the first time in his life, this thought doesn't bring him any relief and zest it usually does. Even weather today is against him. Hoseok is walking down the street to school under another too expensive black umbrella, not bothering to catch a cab or order a limo. What’s the point? At least now he has an opportunity to wander aimlessly around New York alone with a blank face, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, since he still has time until their first history lesson.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And this stupid school uniform doesn't sit right on him, creating wrinkles on his chest, that are not even supposed to be there. Okay, so he doesn't look good, he has terrible mood, and the weather decided to deride him. What can possibly make this day worse?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna get in?” Oh, right. Exactly. He forgot what can. Or more precisely, who. Min Yoongi and his limo. One look at it and Hoseok immediately gets goosebumps from blurry (read: very vivid) flashbacks. He turns his head to see this smug face of Min Yoongi. Hoseok wants to make himself find any little detail to pinpoint in him, but he fails. He is perfect with this hair brushed back and school uniform that suits him more than any other guy or girl around them. Hoseok is even a little jealous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d love to give you a ride,” he says with a stupid grin and smug face. Hoseok, maybe we still have hope. It’s ludicrous to say he is not attracted to Yoongi, he can fool anyone but himself. It’s just exactly when he admitted it to himself, Yoongi still hasn’t and started a new game. Hoseok can’t believe he let him, but there is no way back out of here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m sure you would,” Hoseok answers in a sweet voice, already getting into the role, not letting Yoongi take over the reign. Maybe he will change his mind and realise that he can easily get Jung Hoseok without those stupid confessions, ”Too bad you’ve made the terms of that arrangement impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About that: maybe I was a little too hasty,” Wait, what? Did Yoongi visit some magician and now can read his mind? If yes, than blink twice if you hear me, Min. Hoseok turns his head, trying to not look interested but he knows his gaze will betray him. Unfortunately, Yoongi knows him too well. The limo stops and so does Hoseok, not wanting to let any chance he has pass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, get in,” Min emboldens him. Hoseok is actually ready to forget about his pride and just jump into that car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I don't want you anymore,” Well, that’s a lie, but he doesn't need to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t torture me. I’m dying.” Yoongi says with a more genuine face, Hoseok clenches his jaw, contemplating about all pro’s and con’s but don't find any reasons to not give up right now and slowly, but steadily goes to the car. But as soon as he touches the handle, Hoseok hears a soft ‘click’ and looks with confusion at the boy in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All you have to do is say those three magic words,” No, Hoseok still doesn't understand why his heart chose him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you,” he says passionately only to see the window go up and the limo drive away. It’s not time to run away crying. He lost a battle, not the war.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The school bell rings and Jimin couldn't be happier. He is already exhausted from his breakup with Tae, going-to-Yell-or-Brown question and now Hoseok’s drama. Of course, he wants the best for his best friend, and he also knows that he and Yoongi will be happy, just at what price, when and for how long. They won’t drop their game, that’s for sure, but who will win? That’s what’s been on his mind all night. It’s break time so he goes to the only place where he can breathe a little and focus on school work rather than high school drama — the patio. A lot of people have already gathered there, but by some black magic his favourite table is available.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. How’s AP economics treating you?” he hears this too familiar deep voice and sees Taehyung who came to this very table. Despite all their messy break up and feelings realisation, Jimin is happy they were able to stay friends. That he was able to keep a friend. Tae is the only thing that keeps him sane right now, and Jimin hopes he knows it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, today there was a rousing debate about inflation versus liquidity which Lisa settled by calling Warren Buffet. Apparently, he’s her godfather,” Jimin tells, watching the other boy chuckle what makes him laugh a bit, too. And yes, there it is, the awkward pause full of tension. Jimin doesn't want to be the one to break it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, um, so the other night– Seeing you was really nice, you know,” Tae says, sitting down and Jimin warily sits down next to him, “I know the first leg of the whole Tae-Jimin ‘let’s be friends tour’ was a disaster, but…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we were young and stupid then. Now we’re both older and wiser,” he really wants to make all things work out. Plus he doesn't want Tae to feel guilty about it, it was him who ruined any remnants they have, so he needs to take the blame, Tae is almost innocent. Jimin wants to say something else to reassure his now friend, but gets interrupted by a push on his left and loud voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to help me destroy Min Yoongi,” Hoseok declares, not caring about any other conversation that had been going before he came. He came, so now it has to be all about him. Plus Jimin has no right to not help him, and the boy knows it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” Tae says after he has been practically kicked off the bench.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you’re very perceptive,” Hoseok bitterly smiles, not willing to spend another second in his presence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tae, wait,” Jimin asked the boy, “If you’re having a problem with Yoongi, than his perspective could be helpful, don’t you think?” he says but already to Hoseok, who doesn't look that pleased with the idea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just because you two are making a doomed attempt at being friends, doesn't mean I have to play the enabler”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hoseok, come on,” Jimin says in more serious voice, tired of his bullshit. Hoseok only sighs, accepting his defeat, rolls his eyes, and than looks up on Tae, putting his infamous bitch smile, which Tae takes as a hint for him to stay. He has no way out of here now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re plotting against Min Yoongi, than I’m sure I could think of something,” Jimin gives a proud glare to his best friend, as saying <em>‘see?’</em> and that only irritates the other boy even more. Things he does for Jimin, God.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. I have an itch that only Yoongi can scratch, and he won’t oblige unless I tell him I love him,” Hoseok explains once again, already tired of this stupid story.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you need help getting Yoongi to sleep with you? Really?” Tae expected anything but not this. He thought it’s easy as two-plus-two for them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You hear the judgement in his voice right now, right?” Hoseok turns to Jimin in disbelief, as telling him <em>‘it’s a very bad idea’.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s working on that,” Jimin makes an attempt to appease the boy as Tae interferes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, You’re right, I’m sorry. From now on, no judgement, only help,” he sighs, resting his head on his fist with cheesy face, “So do you love him?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, of course not,” Hoseok blurted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why don't you just say it to get what you want? Everybody’s been doing that since forever”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t. If I say it, Yoongi wins,” he doesn't understand what’s so difficult to understand here, they have <em>the game</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, but if you say it, then you get him, and you win,” Tae says because it’s really obvious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I lose,” Hoseok huffs in exasperation and then turns to Jimin, “See? This is totally pointless. I was thinking I would just disappear for awhile and give him a taste of life without me”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, no. That’s a terrible idea. Don't disappear. Become unavoidable. Yoongi may be a deviant, but he’s still a man, such as, I don’t know. Drive him crazy. Wear him down,” Tae thinks for a moment before he says the next thing, but it has to be victory at all costs, right? “You should be good at that,” he glares at Hoseok, hoping he could put some sense into him. And he guesses he was right as the same boy looks at him with a light smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look who’s finally got a little interesting”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure it’s a fluke”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See? Isn't this nice?” Jimin tells him, taking his hand to make sure Hoseok will agree to this. But he only scrunches his nose, still not understanding how Jimin dated this Kim boy, “Ugh. Even broken up, you guys make me nauseous,” Hoseok says before taking his bag and going somewhere where lovebirds won’t make him gag, leaving Tae and Jimin confused and lost.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next thing Hoseok knows is that he is sitting on the front of Yoongi’s car, in a short skirt with white stockings on display, waiting for the owner of the car. He turns his head and sees the one and only Min Yoongi, still in his uniform, with one hand in his pocket and other swinging lazily on his side. Min has noticed him and has put on his already branded smirk, slowing down his pace, getting closer to Hoseok.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna get a drink?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna say those three little words?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then no drink,” Yoongi gives Hoseok an obvious answer, knowing exactly what the other is doing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? Scared you won’t be able to handle it?” Hoseok asks, taking his skirt and throwing it to the other side to show white lace suspenders, making sure Min will take a look at them. Which he does in a very interested way, with seductive gaze. Then they look each other into the eyes, fighting for victory. And then, apparently, Yoongi gives in first. He stretches his hand for Hoseok to take it and jump off the car. When he does, Min quickly leads them to the door, not being able to avert his eyes from a marvellous boy on his side. He opens the door for Hoseok, letting him sit down in the car and take him wherever he wants. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take one drink with you. Unless you can convince me why I should stay, of course,” Yoongi explains, sipping from a glass. To be honest, Hoseok didn't expect Min to take him to the bar. He thought Yoongi would kick him off halfway or just close the doors and force him to stay inside unless Hoseok confesses. But he also knows that Min Yoongi is a gentleman, maybe a dick, but still a gentleman and a man of his words, and won’t let anything like this happen. Not with Hoseok, anyways. They are sitting at the same place he and J were a week ago and he has an unpleasant feeling of deja vu. Then it was his best friend who gave him a piece of advice and who Hoseok is comfortable with, and now it is… Yoongi. Well, one word says it all. However, H has no right to complain since he was the one to initiate this evening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just because we’ve reached an impasse on a certain issue, doesn't mean we can’t be friends,” Hoseok answers, trying his best to pull off puppy eyes, knowing how it works on the boy in front of him. Yoongi, such a generous man, has let him to go and change and now Hoseok is sitting in an expensive purple suit. He decided to tease Min a little and wore the jacket without anything beneath, leaving three buttons free. Skirts and stockings are gorgeous, but too uncomfortable. Hoseok is more of a jacket and trousers type of guy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So ever since Charlize Theron became the face of Dior, I’ve wanted to change my signature scent,” Hoseok says, not even flinching under Yoongi’s piercing gaze, “I’ve been trying out a new one. I can’t decide if I like it,” he leans closer to Yoongi, playing innocent and titles his head to the side, opening a beautiful side on his delicate neck, “Would you mind?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoongi leans in closer to the boy’s neck, inhaling a scent which he can’t even describe because his attention is far away from some parfume. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It smells a little like desperation,” he then says, seeing how Hoseok’s smile falters and all glints of hope are disappearing from his eyes. He wants Jung Hoseok, but he has his own reasons for not taking him when he offers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well, I’ll just keep on looking. Thank you. You’ve been really helpful,” Hoseok thanks Yoongi, hiding his embarrassment behind a martini. “To friendship,” he raises he glass, hoping to save at least some of his dignity. They click their glasses, and as soon as Yoongi presses the glass to his lips, Hoseok turns his own glass down, watching as all liquid splashes right onto the other boy’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, oops. I am so sorry,” the boy tells the other, taking a napkin and ignoring a death glare that was sent his way, “Let me help you with that,” Hoseok doesn't have a chance to even do anything because Yoongi suddenly stands up, looking down on him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gave you a shot, and while your efforts were admirable, I’m bored, and you ruined my pants. Good night, Hoseok,” Yoongi clenches his jaw and goes straight to the exit, leaving Hoseok to sulk alone, tipsy, and embarrassed in a crowded bar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to meet your dad at the storage space. He is stressing,” Jungkook tells Taehyung who is dealing with new arrived carton boxes. They are preparing for the opening of the new cafe in the gallery, something that Tae’s dad thought would <em>“give a new fresh breath of air”</em>. And of course, who would open all the boxes and sort everything out better and faster than Tae with Jungkook? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His eye starts to twitch, break out Valium,” Taehyung confirms, willing to do anything to distract himself from work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too late. He’s been working nonstop since lunch. Caterer thought he was hitting on him,” Kook chuckled because of absurdity of the situation. To be honest, he was very happy that Taehyung’s dad decided on something new and it’s not a big deal for him to help. He wanted to tell more embarrassing stories to Tae as the phone call interrupted him. He looks for his own device before the other boy asks,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, could you get that from me?” and he nods to where the phone is ringing. Jungkook quickly takes it only to see the name ‘Hoseok’ on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s, uh, Hoseok,” he doesn't even believe his own words, “Since when does <em>he</em> call <em>you</em>?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh,” Taehyung tries to find an excuse but he knows better than that. In their world truth will always come out, just from a wrong person in a wrong way. Better to say it right away. “I’m helping him with this thing. I gotta take this. Sorry,” he apologises and takes the call.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Jungkook answers defiantly and goes to receive another package.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” Taehyung says, very interested to know the result of Hoseok’s actions according to the plan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just wanted to thank you for encouraging me to throw myself at Yoongi,” he hears the other’s bittersweet voice from the speaker and predicts that their plan didn't go as smooth as they wanted it to, “I can skip dinner now that I’m so full on humiliation. Yoongi was completely unmoved.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure he wasn't just acting like it didn't work?” Tae sighs, not expecting for it to be that difficult.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unfortunately, there was no hard evidence of that. Literally,” Hoseok admits, sitting in his limo. What’s good is that he has his own driver to take him back home. It would be even worse if he had to drive home with Yoongi after his show.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t even get a chance to show him my necklace tangled up in my hair. The nape of the neck is Yoongi’s kryptonite,” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that’s good to know,” Tae mumbles, “So he just got up abruptly and he left?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, faster than I could ever imagine”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then you got him where you want him, trust me. He’s headed home. Intercept him,” Tae suggests because if this doesn’t work, then he doesn't know what will”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok wants to argue and say something against it, but he knows better. He knows he has no choice, and even though giving his love life to Kim’s hands wasn't the best idea of Jimin, it’s better than nothing. At least he gets a new view from a perspective.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll let you know what happens,” all he says in the end and hangs up the call. Well, they say go hard or go home. Hoseok’s going to do both.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot believe you told Hoseok to go to my house and seduce Yoongi,” Jimin laughs, taking a sip of his latte he has bought in a cafe nearby. He and Taehyung are walking down the street, while chatting. It feels actually nice, free, for once. All other times they can’t really meet and talk since they only see each other at school and… And nowhere else actually. So Jimin appreciates these rare night walks through empty quiet streets where he can be just himself. And with Taehyung the boy lets himself be just an ordinary boy Jimin from New York.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would’ve sent her to my place, but it might be awkward a little bit with Namjoon on the couch,” Tae explains and laughs imagining the scene in his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Jimin giggles, “How’s that been, with Joon?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it’s been really good, actually. It’s been really good. I don't think I ever realised how much he–,” Tae starts to tell, but the notification of Jimin’s phone interrupts him, for the nth time this evening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Jimin stops on his way, taking the phone from his back pocket only to see a message from Hoseok. <em>Damn, he can’t do anything alone, can he? </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this the third time Hobi’s texted me?” he exclaims, trying to read what his best friend needs so urgent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, fifth, actually, I think”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, he wants to know if I have candles. Ew. No,” Jimin does have candles, he just doesn't want Hoseok to use them in his little plays with Yoongi. Jimin has no idea in where this candles can be throughout the night, and he is not planning to learn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, go on,” he apologises in front of Tae.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just saying, I don’t think I ever realised–,” the phone beeps once again and cuts him off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this driving you crazy, too?” Jimin snaps, taking his phone answer Hoseok and to block him forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, it’s fine,” Tae reassures his friend, knowing how much it means for Hoseok to be with Yoongi and knowing how much it means for Jimin to help Hoseok. He is not going to meddle between them, and it’s not like he wants to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, he’s getting cocky now,” Jimin grins reading Hoseok’s <em>‘In ur room. This will B EZ (~˘▾˘)~’.</em> He types <em>‘U R so bad!!!’</em> in response, presses ‘<em>send’</em> and throws the phone into his bag, not noticing at all Tae on his side who not only looks uncomfortable as hell, but also feels like a third wheel. He should have predicted that they wouldn't have a peaceful evening with Hoseok out there trying to have sex with Yoongi and Jimin hoping him, even if he refuses to acknowledge it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoongi approaches his room and sighs because his day was more than just exhausting and thoughts about Hoseok didn't particularly help. He liked their little game, he just didn't expect him himself to suffer so much about it. Yes, he was attracted to him, there was nothing to hide. But for some reason he didn't want to just have sex with him, even though it would make their lives so much easier. He doesn't care if Hoseok means these three words or not, he will be able to understand it anyways. Yoongi just wants the boy to admit his attraction and desire to himself. Just like Yoongi did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he already stretched to open the door, he sees that the door to Jimin’s room is slightly opened. He perks just to able to look at who’s inside and why this slow music is playing. But what is there that waits for him, <em>oh my gosh.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sees Hoseok. Yes, he sees Hoseok who is lighting up tall candles that stand all around the room. Oh, so it was meant for Yoongi to see? Not bad, not bad. But the he notices what the other boy is wearing. Hoseok is turned backwards to him, but Yoongi still sees a gorgeous lingerie black dress that’s on him that barely covers his ass he is so proud of. His gaze goes down to spot black Louboutines he has bought recently. Yoongi knows Hoseok is not the type to wear stuff like this on a daily basis. He is comfortable in his school uniform (which he of course decorates with an insane amount of bright jewellery that costs five times more that the clothes) and prefers new sneakers to elegant shoes. But what happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors. In bedroom Hoseok feels himself wearing lace lingerie that reveals more than it covers and walks confidently in the high-heels. Yoongi can’t blame him and he doesn't cover the fact that he likes it. Even loves it. The same as he does to Hoseok.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing, Hobi?” Yoongi asks, coming closer. Hoseok only playfully rolls his eyes at him, thinking <em>‘finally’.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jimin knows how upset I was,” he starts, carefully rubbing his neck with his palm, knowing how it works on the older. “He didn't want me to be alone, so he invited me to sleep over”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Yoongi’s brain just shows <em>‘error 404’</em>because when he perfectly knows how neck makes him feel, he also knows that Hoseok knows it, too, and takes advantage of it. But he still surrenders, coming closer and closer to him, hypnotised by the boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go away, Yoongi,” Hoseok groans, waiting for when the other finally realises what’s going on. “It’s pointless. I’m not gonna say it”. That one is true. He rather dies than says these magical words to someone like Min Yoongi.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care,” Yoongi exhales sharply because at this moment he really doesn’t. He doesn't care if Hoseok says it. He doesn't care if he doesn't feel the same. The only thing he cares about it is that he is here, right in front of it, offering himself like a piece of cake. And Yoongi would be a fool to not have a taste of it. He pulls one band and a beautiful ribbon of the dress loosens, making the dress fall and revealing very provocative pieces underneath it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly takes Hoseok’s jaw and kisses him, not wasting any moment of their beautiful evening. Oh, dear, how he missed the feeling of the other’s lips on his. Hoseok eagerly responds to the kiss, cupping the boy’s jaw in his palms while Yoongi’s hands find their place on Hoseok’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything goes perfect until they both hear the phone’s message notification. Hoseok and Yoogni turn to the coffee table where the phone is lying at the same time. Yoongi has a feeling it’s not just a message from Hoseok’s mom and apparently Hoseok knows more than he shows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok is the first to return back to more important activities than checking stupid text messages. Plus, he knows they are from Jimin and he won’t let him ruin a night that Hoseok had worked so hard for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it seems like Jimin can’t read minds or just being a little dumb, so he keeps calling or texting or whatever this stupid device tells him, ringing like crazy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ignore it,” he sighs right into Yoongi’s mouth, not able to look him in the eyes. But in this very moment Yoongi understands that something is wrong here, backing away and looking questionably at the younger. <em>‘Damn you, Jimin’</em> he curses in his head, thinking that it’s not too late to save the situation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jumps onto the bed, stretching his hand to reach the phone, but Yoongi is one step ahead of him. He takes it from the table, immediately standing up, smoothing all the wrinkles on his jacket and opening the phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give it,” Hoseok yells but he ignores, looking at phone. It must be something important if the other was so eager to take it first. He squints and sees the texts from Jimin and Hoseok’s previous message. Yoongi wants to laugh hysterically at himself. How dumb he was when he thought that Hoseok in Jimin’s room with candles and in lace lingerie with no best friend in sight was just a coincidence? He rarely slips, but this mistake he won’t forget.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You almost had me, Seok. Almost,” he chuckles, throws the phone on the bed, and leaves the room frustrated, angry, and aroused. What a perfect mix.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and Yoongi have been toying with each other forever. So you didn't win this one. Maybe you should just let it go,” Hoseok hears from Taehyung, who is placing the bottles on the shelves behind him. Jimin walked him down here to Brooklyn to <em>‘talk to Tae and help them for their grand opening’</em> but it seems like he is there for another reason. The boy quickly ran away with an excuse to watch the art, but Hoseok has a feeling he will observe the certain artist named Seokjin more than his works. He doesn't know the full story yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is different,” Seok complains because it is really different, he simply doesn't want to explain it out loud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok sighs after the exact same question he has no answer to. Does he love Yoongi? No. Does he not love Yoongi? Also no. Then what’s going on? How is he supposed to say to other person if he doesn't understand that himself?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes Hoseok hates that Taehyung is so smart because he easily understands the lack of the other’s answer. He freezes, look at him and gasps.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-do you love him?” <em>well, that’s a sensation</em>, Taehyung thinks. Hoseok looks up to look at him and Tae can see it — the vulnerability, the fight but most importantly the adoration and his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Someone loves Min Yoongi,” Hoseok really should be added to the Red Book.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I just… I don’t understand how it got to this place,” he admits.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, the first time I told Jimin I loved him… It was terrifying. I’ve never felt so exposed. But the feeling that I got when he said it back to me was probably the single greatest moment of my life,” Tae tells Hoseok who looks quite distant on his place. He remembers that day and how his hands were trembling, and his brain just turned off when he tried to say it. And the feeling of euphoria he got after Jimin’s words… Maybe they are not together anymore, that doesn’t mean Taehyung doesn't treasure these moments.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you broke up”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. That doesn’t mean I wouldn't do it all over again,” Tae smiles feeling a wave of nostalgia in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I say it, he wins. And if he wins… I’ll just be another boy to him,” Hoseok says and feels a big weight being thrown down his chest. He is glad he could finally accept the truth. He is not glad that this is not the end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know that’s true. Look, you have to decide what’s more important to you. Keeping your pride and getting nothing or taking a risk and maybe, maybe having everything,” Tae reassures him. He still quite not believes something can happen between them, but maybe hope is not such a dangerous thing to have, right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok enters the gallery with Jimin oh his side. It’s the day of the grand opening and it’s the day when he sent Yoongi the message that he would say it tonight. He looks around and admits that the place looks pretty cool. There are coloured lights here and there, easy music from the speaker, the noise of chattering people. Of course, it’s not Louvre, but it looks modern, fancy. Just in New York’s style.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jimin sees and approaches Tae. The boy himself who looks like he is in his atmosphere with modern art and artistic people surrounding him. He looks pleased and excited.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” he greets the other, and Hoseok wants to do the same but can’t even form a word. How pathetic, worried about three little words. “This is a huge turnout. Jin must be so thrilled,” he says but only then realises what’s left his mouth after the confused look Tae sent him. “And your dad, of course,” Jimin corrects himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, it’s pretty exciting,” Tae claps his hands looking around once again with shining eyes. He still can’t believe it’s happening. What did he do in his previous life to earn the dad who is an art lover?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you were gonna be with Yoongi tonight. What’s happened?” he pays attention to fidgeting Hoseok in front of him who looks paler than usual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is but he told Yoongi to see him here. He needed some moral support,” Jimin explains and Hoseok is thankful for his best friend’s help, he is not in the condition to chat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, <em>‘he’</em> is freaking out. He needs a drink,” Hoseok looks expectantly at Tae, and who is he to not do something useful for his ex boyfriend’s best friend aka his frenemy?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me see what I can do about that for him,” a mischievous grin appears on his face and he goes to the direction of the bar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok takes his phone from the bag to see the message he was dreading and waiting for at the same moment. He thought that three glasses of champagne would calm his nerves but as soon as he saw the familiar name on the screen the butterflies in his stomach woke up like they were there all the time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knows he came all the way to the Brooklyn only for Yoongi, but expecting this moment to happen and it’s really happening are two completely different things.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hastily stands up to go find Jimin and let him listen to all Hoseok’s worries and ramblings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yoongi just texted me, he wants to meet me on the roof,” he approaches the boy, not able to keep the smile appearing on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The roof?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, this way if he doesn't say it back, then I can just jump. Then he’ll be really sorry”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, don't do it, H. You don’t want your obit to say you died in Brooklyn,” Jimin giggles, taking Hoseok’s hands in his, He thinks he is even more nervous on how it will go than the couple themselves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wish me luck”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck!” Jimin kisses the other’s palms and watches as he leaves excitedly to where the stairs are.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung is sitting in the bar all by himself drinking beer alone. He thought that art will be a breathe of fresh air in his life, but that didn't really totally satisfy him. He himself was helping Hoseok to realise his feeling, when he can’t do the same with his own. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come to this gallery and see Jimin flirting and laughing and spending the entire night in Jin’s presence. Ah, yes, of course, he must be here because it’s his father’s event. Apparently, his feelings for Jimin didn't leave as fast as the boy himself did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes another sip when he sees Hoseok going all smiley and giggly to the stairs. He assumes that’s where Yoongi is waiting for him. No, no, it’s not going to go well. He can’t let this moment happen without talking to the boy first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, stay there,” he helloes Hoseok, who turns around at him, confused. Taehyung quickly leaves the bar, walking fast to get to the other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seok, I need to talk to you”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t. Yoongi’s waiting for me,” Hoseok responds impatiently. He really hopes that Tae will let him go because, ironically, he is the person who knows everything about the situation and he should be the first one to support him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. It’s about that,” Tae sighs, rubbing his neck, not liking what he will say right now, “Just, um you know, be careful”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? You said to be the opposite of careful. You told me to take a risk,” Hoseok’s smile falters. Did he do something wrong? What does Tae knows that he doesn’t?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, I know. But I– It was a bad advice,” Tae regrets even agreeing on all of this, not speaking about <em>‘seduce him, make him want you’</em> plan. Hoseok is there going to be bold and confess his undying love and Yoongi? What if it’s really a play for him? What if he doesn't say it back? Taehyung is going to be the one who is guilty, and he is not ready to take this responsibility.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I said it, I was thinking of how things were for Jimin and me. We’re talking about Yoongi here. Not the same thing”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it is. And it’s going to be okay,” Hoseok doesn't know who he is trying to convince more – his doubting self or concerned Taehyung?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, maybe. Just before you say anything, make sure he’s done playing games”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Hoseok mumbles and goes up the stairs, the confident mindset from before shattered a bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brooklyn,” Yoongi turns around and says with a smile at the sound of steps behind him. This part of city was… different, to say the least. Maybe not so fashionable or luxurious, but there was something that captivated the gaze. The cars, crowds of people, small brick buildings. Everything around just screamed city and it was the aesthetic of this neighbourhood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least it will be memorable,” Hoseok responds, still not quite believing he would confess his great love to Yoongi on the dirty roof of a middle class gallery. Well, at least one good memory here. He goes closer to Yoongi and stands in front of him, looking into the boy’s deep eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, but don't you have something you wanna say to me?” Yoongi interrupts him with a hint of smile on his face. <em>All others were wrong</em>, Hoseok thinks,<em> he’s been waiting for this moment as mush as Hoseok himself has.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” the other says impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just when he is about to give up and let Yoongi win, Taehyung’s words return to his mind. <em>‘Be careful, make sure he is not playing games.’</em> But how? How he can be so sure when Yoongi has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before? When the Gossip Girl has never published an article saying that <em>Min Yoongi was caught on a date</em> or <em>Min Yoongi was seen buying flowers for his lover</em>. When all he’s been doing for years is just fucking one after another, one after another. What made Hoseok think he would be any different? That Yoongi will magically change in one night especially for him? There is no guarantee he won’t get bored after a week and won’t open his infamous Black Book? Why him? Why Hoseok? And for how long?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The awkward pause seems to stretch for too long, with Hoseok’s gaze lingering somewhere on Yoongi’s collar, and Yoongi himself looking breathlessly at Hoseok, waiting for his response. However, there are glints of confusion and doubt in his eyes now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does it matter? Why don’t we just say it together?” Hoseok tries to save the situation and himself. Maybe there is still hope. Maybe everything will turn out good and happy. Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because that wasn't the deal,” Yoongi presses his buttons, obstinate to hear the L word from Hoseok.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does everything have to be a deal?” Hoseok contemplates, getting upset at Yoongi’s reaction. No, he was a desperate fool to think it was a genuine romantic gesture. Yoongi is not capable of it. He is not capable of feelings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because we made it one”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok tries, he really tries. He was able to say it and he was eager to do it even after Taehyung’s ‘warning’. But this, this is definitely the end. Maybe not to Hoseok’s feeling but to the deal – one hundred percent. He can’t let Yoongi win.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on, Hoseok?” and for some reason Hoseok is disgusted by Yoongi. He is blaming him for the problem he has caused. Hoseok can’t believe he wanted to confess tonight in feelings he isn't sure he still has.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told me you had something to say to me. Say it”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do I have to be the one to go first? I was the one who waited on that helipad for you. I went to Tuscany alone”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s an ancient story,” Yoongi snaps and Hoseok wants nothing more than to leave right now and never come back. But he has to finish first. He has to win first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was the one who asked you to say it first”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At the White Party?” Yoongi cringes with disbelief in his voice. He can’t believe his ears. So now he is the guilty boy? He was the one to ruin it all, right? And Hoseok is a saint who has never hurt him? “When you were on your way out with the Count? Did you really think I was going to say it then?” he raises his voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Hoseok’s voice trembles from the tears that gather in his eyes. Yes, he was a fool and yes, he is a fool now, but he hopes. Always has and always will. Hopes for his happy ending like in fairy tales. Hopes for true love. Hopes for Yoongi. “And when you didn’t, I wanted to die.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell me you brought me all the way to Brooklyn for this,” Yoongi flashes, tired of the games they’ve been playing. Hoseok’s been playing. “I thought you were ready to tell me how you really felt. Obviously, it was just another one of your games”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My games?” Hoseok murmurs in incredulity, trying to find even a hint of love and fondness in Yoongi’s eyes only meeting the harsh truth that there is none. And he doubts there ever will be. “You’re the one who started this”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you’re the one who finished it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok sprints downstairs, desperate to find Jimin. He looks for his best friend with blurry eyes, ready to cry if he’s not going to be there. One person he trusted has already let him down, he won’t survive another one. He sees Jimin talking with some girls around him when he meets his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jimin’s smile immediately disappears at the sight of Hoseok’s state. He excuses himself and lastly approaches the boy, carefully touching his shoulder in order to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, H, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a disaster, okay?” Hoseok doesn't even try to maintain his voice quiet and still, breaking out in a public place around strangers, not giving a damn. Why should he hide his emotions? He is heartbroken, let the whole world know. “I’m leaving,” he sobs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s fine. You stay,” he reassures Jimin, knowing that this event is almost a date with that artist Jin. He cant let his best friend lose the opportunity to love and to be loved just because he himself failed to. “I just have to get out of here now”. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jimin lets Hoseok leave, knowing that he needs some time alone. But something doesn't feel right. He was so happy and excited, just like Yoongi. What happened? Didn't he say it? What changed his mind. Or who?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey,” he stops Taehyung who was on his way to the bar with the bottles. He was the one to lead Hoseok through all of it. He has to know something. “Do you know what happened? Why is Hoseok so upset?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, well, look, Hoseok and Yoongi were going to self-destruct at some point. So I just– I may have helped it along.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, you intentionally sabotaged Hoseok?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re upset. That was not my intention. But I just found out that they screwed over Jungkook,” Taehyung explains but Jimin doesn't listen to him anymore. He can’t believe what he did. For the first time in his life, Hoseok let somebody, especially somebody like Kim Taehyung, help him with the person he loves the most. For the first time Jimin has seen him so vulnerable. And Tae just destroyed it all like this, just because he thought it was the right thing to do. Not thinking that his job of adviser was over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, whatever they did to Jungkook, that’s different. This is about two people who love each other,” Jimin snaps. What happened to Tae’s belief in love is love? Where is the guy that always hopes for the best? What suddenly happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hoseok and Yoongi? Come on,” he chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand, I thought you wanted to help Hoseok!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I did this for you, because you wanted me to help. I don't care about Jung Hoseok. All of this– It’s all game to him,” Damn, that’s a turn. Jimin gasps not believing what the boy says. For him? Really? And he is the one talking about games when he’s been playing with others’ feelings and love life?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, in this case it’s not! Hoseok loves Yoongi. He’s just been too scared to admit it. I told him to talk to you because I genuinely thought you would help him be brave,” Jimin looks at Tae one more time before he leaves, not able to be in his presence. He has never thought Taehyung would become one of them. That Taehyung would become the one to play with others. Jimin is afraid he doesn't know how to trust him anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung decides that it’s not too late. Yes, he screws up and his relationship with Jimin may have been shattered, but at least he has a chance to save another one. Maybe he is not fully an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the talk with Jimin, he runs to the stairs as quickly as he can. He knows that Yoongi will use them to go down and he hopes he can catch him there. Just when he is about to reach the door, he sees a man in suit shoot past in front of him. <em>Perfect, it’s him</em> Tae thinks and shouts,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Yoongi,” but he doesn't turn around, continuing to walk. “Hey, wait a second. Come on, don't act like you didn't hear me,” he tries once again, seeing that the other just avoids him at this point. At the last phrase the other turns around with a frustrated face expression.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard you. I was just choosing to ignore you,” he responded in a hoarse annoyed voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, don’t, because–. What just happened with you and Hoseok—,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“–Is none of your business,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it is actually,” Tae argues. “Look, I don't know you feel about him, but I do know how he feels about you. And he was going to tell you until I stopped him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung tried his best.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok looks at his reflection in the mirror for the nth time this night, but avoids it after with disgust. After coming home and clearing his mind, he thought he would come up with some sort of conclusion. That he would either concoct a new plan to confess to Yoongi or he would buy a one-way ticket to Paris and leave the next morning. But, nothing. He feels pathetic for not saying anything up there. For not letting the person he loves know that he loves him just like he is. That helet others decide for him and influence his actions. But, on the other hand… He feels powerful. He feels strong. He feels that was the right thing to do not standing vulnerable on the roof with his heart on his sleeve. Hoseok feels like it had to happen like this anyway. And if not Taehyung, then somebody else would stop him. Maybe Hoseok himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind wanders deeper and deeper until it’s interrupted by an opening door. He already wants to wave Dorota off and say he doesn't need help going to sleep only to see the Min Yoongi standing in front of him. Hoseok gets taken aback by his presence. He thought Yoongi would be smart enough to know he is not welcomed here tonight. But his heart deep inside stings and tells him he’s not here to have fun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you here to gloat?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Over what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you won. Pop the champagne,” Hoseok says. It’s surprisingly not hard to admit your defeat. Especially when you are the one who ended the game.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn't win,” Yoongi tells him with a stressed an upset look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why does it feel like I lost?” Hoseok whispers on the verge of tears. Why does Yoongi have to bring him tears of pain, not pleasure?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The reason we can’t say those three words to each other isn't because they are not true,” Yoongi explains looking down at his shoes, not being able to meet Hoseok’s teary eyes. They are his weakness. But he doesn't need Hoseok to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we both know…” he finally meets Hoseok’s eyes with his piercing gaze, saying what he wanted to for a long time, getting the weight off his chest, “…that the moment we do, it won’t be the start of something, it’ll be the end. Think about it. Yoongi and Hoseok going to the movies? Yoongi and Hoseok holding hands?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hurts Hoseok to hear these things. It hurts because they are true. <em>They are true</em> his brain tells him, but his heart says otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don't have to do those things. We can do the things that we like.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What we like is this,” Yoongi interrupts him in order to not give up and just go and kiss him and forget about what has happened before. He hasn't created his mask for this long to simply throw it away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The game,” Hoseok gulps, knowing perfectly what Yoongi is talking about. He wanted the truth — this is the truth. They can’t be the couple he so eagerly wants them to be. And the problem is not in Yoongi or Hoseok himself. The problem is in both of them, and they will probably never change.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Without it, I’m not sure how long we’d last. It’d just be a matter of time before we mess it all up,” he comes to sitting Hoseok and crouches in front of him. He wants to be as close as possible, even if just for a moment. Even if he knows it’s wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I’d rather wait,” he looks up into Hoseok’s eyes and sighs, “And maybe in the future–,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“–I suppose there could be some excruciating pleasure in that,” Hoseok continues in a soft voice for him, leaning lower. He bitterly smiles, knowing he has nothing more to say, His first tear fall when Yoongi stands up to kiss him. Not some type of passionate kiss they have had, but a light innocent kiss that is so not like Yoongi. Hoseok doesn't want to call it a goodbye one. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoongi leaves. After kissing Hoseok, after holding his hand, after looking deeply in his eyes, he leaves. He leaves, taking any hope Hoseok had with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yoongi - chuck</p>
<p>hoseok - blair</p>
<p>jimin - serena</p>
<p>namjoon - nate</p>
<p>taehyung - dan</p>
<p>jungkook - vanessa</p>
<p>seokjin - the painter</p>
<p>see you tomorrow)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>